Gone Like The Wind
by PureSweetAndGenuine
Summary: When Lizzie's boyfriend wants more than she knows he wants will she listen to the friend who knows what he wants


I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Hi Lizzie" The new girl Joy said walking up to Lizzie's locker. "Hey wassup?" Lizzie smiled. "Well I." Joy trailed off as a guy walked up to Lizzie and put his arm around her. Joy swallowed hard. "Oh, Joy this is my new boyfriend Chase" Lizzie said like she was in heaven on earth. "Hey" Chase said erotically. Joy shivered saying "I. I've got to go" "Ugh. wait!" Lizzie crossed her arms in a pout. ~*Later that day*~ Lizzie opened the front door and invited Joy in. "Hey Joy" Mrs. McGuire said. "Hi Mrs. McGuire" Joy said weakly. "Joy are you ok" Mrs. McGuire said concerned. "Yes ma'am" Joy answer with an angelica face. "Ok but tell me if you need anything" "Ok thanks" Lizzie and Joy ran up the stars to Lizzie's room. "Hey why did you walk off earlier when I introduced you to my boyfriend" Lizzie said sitting on her bed. "Well that's what I came to talk to you about. you see I." Joy was cut off by a nock at the door. "Gordo hey!" Lizzie said as David Gordon walked into the room. Joy turned around and to her disbelief there stood in front of her was the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life. "Hey Lizzie who's you friend" Gordo questioned looking up and down checking Joy out. "Oh this is Joy she our new Pastors daughter" Lizzie said thinking of how she'd make a great match maker. "Hi I'm David" Gordo said putting his hand out. "I'm Joy" Joy put her hand out to shake his but he kissed her hand and said. "Enchanted" Lizzie's mouth dropped open. Miranda dropped her glass of water when she walked in and saw them. "Woo! Gordo uh new girlfriend" Miranda questioned. "Hopefully" 'Gordo smiled. What am I saying' he asked himself 'I'm acting... well not like me'  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
~*A week later*~ "So. is this your first date" Gordo asked. "With you" Joy smiled. Gordo laughed. 'wow sometimes she's just too cute!' he thought to himself. "So. you seem a little weird around Lizzie's boyfriend" Gordo said trying to keep the conversation going. "I do" Joy questioned while biting her lower lip. "Yeah" "Oh. well I'm just kind of a shy person" Joy took another bite of her ice-cream. "So did you know they're going to that sophomore party" he asked. "What!" Joy screamed. "She can't" she continued. "Why can't she" Gordo crossed his arms in authority. "What are you in love with him or something" "No I mean... He's not the guy she thinks he is" Joy ran off living Gordo standing in the rain alone. "Joy wait!" Joy banged on Lizzie's door. "Joy! I thought you were out with Gor." Lizzie was cut off by her boyfriend Chase. "Lizzie baby I. oh hi Joy" Chase said staring at her as if he were better than her. "Lizzie we need to talk now" Joy demanded "Uh ok." Lizzie and Joy walked outside. "Look you can't go to that party with Chase" Joy said. "Ugh, why cant I" Lizzie questioned. "Because he's no good" Joy replied. "Excuse me" "He just once to drug you up and sleep with you" "Ugh, how dare you say something like that about him" "It's true!" Lizzie smacked Joy hard in the face. "you're just jealous cuz he's dating me and not you" Lizzie yelled. "What" "Yea that right. Chase told me you guys dated awhile back and how you had some kind of fatal attraction towards him" "Ugh is that what he told you" "Yeah" "Well try this on for size. Chase and I did date back in 2000 but we didn't break up because of some fatal attraction. we broke up be cuz he raped my baby sister" Lizzie smacked Joy again. "You're lying. you don't have a baby sister" "Yeah. well I think you're smart enough to figure out why" Joy turned around, tears pouring down her face. "I can't stop you from going" she said. "Yea you can't" Lizzie replied. "Just. just be careful" and with that Joy walked off.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
~*A week later*~ Joy sat on her porch crying; her parents were out of town and Gordo wouldn't talk to her, Lizzie told Miranda what she said so Miranda wouldn't talk to her, and Lizzie was definitely not talking to her. "Hey" she her a cold familiar voice say to her. Joy jumped up and whipped her tears away. "What do you want" she said backing up. "I want you to stay away from Lizzie" Chase said. "Look she doesn't believe me anyways" Chase grabbed Joy's arms and squeezed then hard. "You're hurting me let go!" Joy said trying to break from his grip. "I'll hurt you more then that if you ever talk to Lizzie again. get it!" "Got it" Joy said turning her head. "Good" Chase forced a kiss and then walked off. ~*At the party*~ "This is so fun" Lizzie smile. "Yeah. so you want a drink" Chase questioned. "Yeah" "Ok be right back" ~*At Joys house*~ "David! Please a need a ride to that party. I have to get to her before he does" Joy pleaded. "Fine I'll do it" Gordo sighed. "Thank you" ~*Back at the party*~ "Woo! Chase I don't feel so good" Lizzie said swaying. "Really let go upstairs to see if they have some aspirin" "Ok" Joy walked in the door 10mins. later and took off her helmet. "Miranda, Where's Lizzie" Joy said running over to Miranda and her date. "She didn't fill good so Chase took her upstairs to." Joy ran upstairs in a panic. "Lizzie!" she cried out. She opened a bedroom door and saw Lizzie laying there unconscious. "Lizzie!" Joy said running over to her friend. Suddenly she her a door slam. She turned around to see Chase with a gun pointed at her. "I told you to stay out of my business" Chase said coldly then he continued. "You should have listened" Chase shot Joy in the heart. "Oh my god" Miranda said. "That sounded like a." "Gun shot" Gordo said finishing her sentence. "Joy!" they both said as they ran upstairs.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
~*At the hospital*~ "Doctor, How is she" Gordo said. Lizzie had gain consciousness and was treated then they let her wait with the other to see how Joy was. "Well she's awake but I'm afraid she's. she's not going to make it" Lizzie and Miranda busted out in tears. "Can I go see her" Gordo said. "Yes" the doctor said. Gordo walked in the room and sat down by Joy's bed. Joy put her hand on his and squeezed weakly. "David. its better this way you know. you and Lizzie can be together" she whispered softly. "What do you mean" "Oh David. I see the way you look at Lizzie. you're totally in love with her and you know it" "Yea. but I still love you so much" "Hm. you've only known me a week or so. you known Lizzie you're whole life. look I wont you to look after Lizzie. keep her out of trouble ok" she said. "Ok" David replied and with that she was gone like the wind.  
  
The end 


End file.
